


[VID] Goodsir & Silna || I So Liked Spring

by willowbilly



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Closed Captions Available, Comfort/Angst, END ME NOW, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Goodbyes, Implied/Referenced Cannibalism, except for the "they loved each other" part, it's up to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowbilly/pseuds/willowbilly
Summary: And like a FOOL, I shipped them ;_;Music:I So Liked Springby Linda Smith





	[VID] Goodsir & Silna || I So Liked Spring

**Author's Note:**

> No but seriously. I had seen one of those numerous documentaries about the expedition beforehand. I really should have been prepared... bUT I wAsn'T

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog [here!](http://willowbilly.tumblr.com/post/178709303256/goodsir-silna-i-so-liked-spring)
> 
> Thank you for watching! :)


End file.
